NEW MESSAGE
by MidnightMayra
Summary: Elliot and Olivia get bored while working a slow case at the 1-6. They decide to email each other without anyone finding out. One email leads to another, and another.


**I got this idea while me and a friend were chatting while we were next to each other. BUT, we were in class and we're not allowed to get on iChat, so we did it secretly. Shhh.**

_Elliot and Olivia get bored while working a slow case at the 1-6. They decide to email each other without anyone finding out. One email leads to another, and another._

**NEW MESSAGE**

The precinct was silent and tedious. The aroma of fresh coffee filled the room. Everyone was pretty much enervated from sitting at their desks all day. The cases were going slow and they had no leads or any suspects. It was pretty much an ordinary day at the 1-6. Olivia sighed and glanced up at her partner. He was staring at her with a heartwarming smile on his face. She smiled and looked back at her computer hoping something would change but it didn't. She rolled her eyes and sighed but was startled by a shrill sound coming from her computer.

*NEW MAILpopped up on her screen. She glanced up and looked around to see if anyone was looking. No one was. She clicked.

_Subject: Hey_

Sender: Elliot

_Hey :) What's up?_

She blinked and grinned. She looked up and saw Elliot forcing back a chuckle. She grinned and started to type. She read what she had typed and smiled and clicked send.

Elliot looked at his screen. *NEW MAIL

This time he couldn't help it and laughed softly. He looked up and she was looking down but he knew she was smiling. He clicked the pop up box and read his new email.

_Subject: Hey_

_Sender: Olivia_

_Nothing much. Pretty much bored lol. You?_

Lol? He silently repeated. He snickered. It was unusual for Olivia to have that sense of humor. He jokingly rolled his eyes and replied. He clicked send.

*NEW MESSAGE

She grinned and clicked.

_Subject: Hey_

_Sender: Elliot_

_Haha. Same. Sooo, what are you doing later today?_

Olivia raised her eye brow in a confused glare. She looked up and saw her partner wiggling his eye brows. She grinned and blushed. It took her a while to reply but she quickly replied and clicked send. She sighed and sat back while she waited for him to respond.

Elliot clicked the pop up box and smiled.

_Subject: Hey_

_Sender: Olivia_

_Nothing. I'm free tonight ;)_

He started to type but was startled by heavy breathing coming from behind. He turned around and was surprised to see Munch.

"Flirting with your partner again Elliot?" Munch asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elliot blushed and looked down. "Munch, it's not of your business. You flirt with Fin all the time and I don't say anything about it."

Olivia heard and laughed.

Munch walked off mumbling under his breath.

Elliot snickered and finished his reply and clicked send. He crossed his arms and sat back.

Olivia stretched and groaned as she clicked to see her email.

_Subject: Hey_

_Sender: Elliot_

_That's great. Want to go out for dinner?_

She blushed. She always wanted him to ask her out on a date. She found something sweet about it. But the fact that he was asking her out over an email was different. Yet perfect. She smiled and replied. _Sent_

Elliot stared at his screen afraid to check his mail. What if she said no? A complete retard he would seem and it would change the most amazing friend relationship he's ever had. He breathed in and clicked.

_Subject: Hey_

_Sender: Olivia_

_Sure. Sounds great._

He blushed and grinned. He started to type but was startled by the voice behind him. He groaned.

"Elliot what the hell do you think you're doing?" His boss barked.

"I was just checking something." Elliot silently mumbled.

Cragen sighed and pushed his hand away from the mouse as he exited the page.

"Well, stop it and go back to work" He snapped as he walked off into his office slamming the door.

Elliot flinched and groaned. He then looked as his screen *NEW MESSAGE popping out. He looked around and clicked

_Subject: Hey_

_Sender: Olivia_

_Lol._

**Read and Review.**


End file.
